Raincoats for dogs are useful when walking a dog during a rain or storm. Raincoats prevent or protect dogs from wetting their body with rain or water. Otherwise, a wet dog may shake and spatter to wet surroundings.
However, conventional raincoats are usually constructed of multi-piece parts, bulky cap or hood and many straps for securing the raincoat to a dog. Such bulky raincoats become even bulkier and heavier when they become wet with water.
Furthermore, conventional cap or hood of raincoats is constructed to cover a head and/or ears of dogs to protect against rainy weather or cold weather for dogs. The cap or hood of raincoats -usually hangs and dangles down a dog's ears and interferes with a dog's vision or makes a dog uncomfortable. Thus, dogs feel uncomfortable or irritated by such raincoats, and they may try to escape from such bulky raincoat having a cap or hood.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a raincoat for dogs comprised of a body portion and a visor having pliable metal wires for preventing the raincoat from hanging or dangling down a dog's head or ears. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.